


At the end of the world you're still here

by foxyalien



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Nightmares, Trans Female Character, and i'm bad at being funny so angst it is, i just really love these girls, ish, it does end happy though, just saying it now, lupcretia is the best ship though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 21:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12542032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxyalien/pseuds/foxyalien
Summary: Lup isn't afraid of many things, actually its a very short list1. losing her family2. accidentally hurting someone3. and now apparently the dark//This is a fic about Lup being afraid of the dark after living in the umbrastaff, but at least her girlfriend is there to comfort her.





	At the end of the world you're still here

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction ever, but I'm really proud of it and hope you like it!

The thing is when Lup had built the umbrastaff she hadn't given much thought to the actual decor of the inside of the umbrella. She worked with Magnus to choose the perfect wood, rosewood of course, she wasn't an animal. Her and Lucretia worked together to create the fabric design. She spent hours with Barry debating the perfect metal for the rib wire. She didn't spend the time to consider what the inside would look like. Figured whatever it was would be good enough for whoever Lup destroyed in battle. Which was just fucking rich. Of course in the end the one thing that Lup hadn't taken the time to consider was going to end up being the one thing that fucking mattered. The only thing Lup had to look at for ten years.  
After Lup got out of the umbrella, reunited with her family, got her body back, she took a fucking nap. She of course tackled Taako in a hug, and stole Lucretia, but then? She went to Snoozetown.  
One thing that Lup forgot to consider is that, when she woke up from a nightmare, the dark room would look like the inside of her umbrastaff.  
She quickly sut up with a cry.  
No, she thought, please no. She was back, back in that hell place. Everything was dark, darker than her umbrella usually got. Finally getting free, that couldn’t have been a dream?  
Could it?  
Lup started sobbing. She could barely breath. She felt the curtains move around her, trying to pin her down. Caging her in, and she lashed out. Kicking screaming, sobbing even harder.  
“Lup.”  
The curtains closed in tighter pinning her arms down.  
“Lup, please.”  
Finally Lup just gave up, quietly sobbing. Limp, finally letting the curtains pin her down.  
Then, the curtains were gone. They had been replaced with light from the spell, dancing lights, and her girlfriend’s face. The immediate relief was overwhelming. She threw her arms around Lucretia’s body and tucked her face in Lucy’s chest.  
“Lup, oh my god, are you okay?” Lucretia asked, panic dripping from her voice. This wasn't the first time that the either them had woken up from a nightmare. Nightmares were rampant on the Starblaster, but it was the first time that Lup hadn't responded when Lucretia said her name.  
“Lup, baby what was that, are you ok?”  
“I don't know babe. I think so?”  
“Ok, ok ok, alright then let me ask then, what happened?” the tone of Lucretia's voice made Lup’s heart squeeze. It was so worried, so caring.  
“I was back in the umbrella Lucy, it was so awful. Babe, it was the worst feeling in the entire world, I had thought it was all a dream, me escaping, the hunger being defeated, finally being able to see you. I-i, oh god, it was so fucking awful.”  
Lucretia squeezed Lup tighter and rested her chin on Lup’s head.  
“Honey I’m so sorry, it’s my fault tha-”  
“Babe, we've been over this, it’s not your fault. I don't blame you”  
“That doesn't change the facts though! I left you in that umbrella Lup, I should have figured it out. Of course you were in there, for so long too. I just left you in there, alone.”  
“Babe, you didn't know”  
“I should've though! If I had taken my blinders off for a second. I would've realized. You wouldn’t have been alone for so long.”  
Lup reached up to Lucretia's face and tilted it down so Lucy's eyes would meet her own.  
“Babe,” Lup said in a firm tone, “Don't blame yourself, I love you. And it hurts me to see you like this. I love you, and I will always love you.”  
“I love you too.” Lup knew that this conversation was far from over, but a yawn from Lucy stopped her from pursuing it further.  
“Good, now lets the cuddles back on and head off to snooze town. Choo choo all aboard!” Lup could finally hear lucretia start to giggle and said, “Hello lil’ lady, would you like to board my choo choo?”  
“Oh my god Lup you're ridiculous.”  
“The names Choo Choo conductor ma’am, would you like to head to Cuddleview, or Snoozetown, I hear cuddle views the best. Supposedly there's a sweet babe there named Lup. I heard that she’ll take care of all your cuddling needs, a couple of other needs too, if you know what I mea-”  
“Lup go to bed! Oh my god.” Lup could tell that Lucretia was trying her hardest not to laugh, but her efforts weren't very effective.  
Lucretia did end up wrapping both her arms around Lup’s waist though, and entwined their legs. So Lup counted it as a win. She reached up and started running her hands up and down Lucretia's back. Lucretia dispelled the lights, and Lup flinched.  
“Honey? Whats wrong?”  
“Babe, could we keep the lights on a little bit?” Lup asks voice much quieter than normal.  
“Oh! Of course Lup. Sorry hon.”  
The lights come back, dim, with a purple hew. They make beautiful shadows play across Lucy's face. Lup reached up and quickly kissed Lucretia's jaw and rested her head back down into Lucy’s chest.  
“I love you babe”  
“I love you too, Lup”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tempted to write a fluffy follow up fic, if people are interested.  
> I'd love to hear what ya'll thought of it!  
> Follow me on tumbler @foxy-alien, I post mainly taz and I draw too


End file.
